


Good

by DiaGK



Series: What Ifs [1]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Alternative Perspective, Emotional, F/M, Flirting, Fluff, Romance, Unresolved Romantic Tension, What-If
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-01
Updated: 2016-06-01
Packaged: 2018-07-11 16:16:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7060018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DiaGK/pseuds/DiaGK
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I like the what ifs sometimes. So what if Solas admitted he loved Lavellan in a completely different circumstances than in the game?</p>
<p>Here’s my take on it..</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good

Storm Coast. Not the best place to sprain one’s ankle. Lavellan cursed under her breath. They found the missing soldiers and dealt with the Blades of Hessarian’s boss. The Storm Coast was quiet if not for some red templars roaming around.

They were coming back to the camp when she slipped on a wet grass and tumbled a few feet down the hill. Solas was at her side in an instant and he was the one to diagnose her state. Her left ankle was twisted and she could not walk on her own. The mage silently picked up her staff and passed it to Dorian who looked at Lavellan with worry in his grey eyes.

“It’s the _perfect_ moment to celebrate the victory and you’re unable to dance. Oh my, what will the people say? The victorious Herald slipped on the grass because she forgot to wear shoes?”

Lavellan sent him a glare but swallowed the reply as she was picked bride-style by Solas. She grabbed him around his neck and hold to him tightly. He was balancing her for a few moment as if uncertain how to hold her steadily in his arms. She realised that it was the first time they were so close.

“Do you want me to carry your backpack, Chuckles?”  Varric asked sympathetically.

“Thank you.  I think I can manage on my own,” Solas replied his breath calm.

They proceeded towards the camp with Cassandra and Dorian in front and Varric at their backs.

”If she’s too heavy for _you_ we can switch,” Dorian remarked over his shoulder.

“I should be fine to carry her all the way Dorian. Lavellan is surprisingly light,” the apostate remarked.

“I am right _here_ , you know?” Lavellan quipped.

“Yes. I am aware of that. I _am_ carrying you.” His eyes crinkled in the corners. He was walking carefully planning each step as if they slipped together it would mean a disaster for both of them.

“Zany. Maybe next time you’d give up on picking another elfroot from the cliff? Only a suggestion,” Varric remarked.

Lavellan rolled her eyes and looked behind Solas’ shoulder.

“I wasn’t going to pick up another _elfroot_ Varric. I thought I saw something in the grass and then I slipped. That’s all...”

“ _Of course_ Zany. If that’s what you wish to believe in, that’s alright. We all know what was the _real_ reason of your misfortune.” Varric commented stubbornly.

“It was not.. arghh.. it wasn’t elfroot Varric!”

“Anybody else would like to say what they think was the reason...?” - Varric left the question hanging in the air.

The other three responded in unison: “Elfroot.”

Lavellan cursed a bit more. Solas smirked at hearing the elven ramblings.

Suddenly Cassandra halted them before they emerged from behind an enclave of trees. Red Templars were before them. With a big behemoth. Dorian cursed and reached out for his staff only to realise that he was already holding one in hand. He turned around and looked between Lavellan and Solas.

“I don’t think we have a choice but to fight them. There is no way around.”

Solas nodded and laid Lavellan on the grass. She grunted as her ankle touched the solid ground however accepted her staff back from Dorian only slightly clenching her teeth. The other four moved to meet the templars. She noticed that Solas’ eyes lingered on her form for a moment too long before he joined the others.

The fight was not long but she felt useless. Without her being able to walk or even stand she could not be more than a hindrance in a fight. Luckily they were skilled and after some time they returned to her only with few scratches. Solas approached Cassandra and healed her forearm even when she tried to swat his hands off of her. He sighed and then stopped his administrations until she surrendered to his whims.

“Any better Zany?” Varric crouched next to her patting her knee in the process.

“I’m not _sick_ Varric. I just cannot walk,” she rolled her eyes at him.

“We know _that_ sweety. It’s just you missed all the fun with explosions and crystals. I think the big one was especially disappointed for not meeting the Herald today,” Dorian commented sarcastically.

“Haha! Very funny Dorian. Maybe you did not have enough fun yet. Would you want to carry me instead?” Lavellan beamed at the Tevinter mage.

“I wouldn’t mind that at all,” he replied.

“Great. Your turn to carry the fable Herald to camp then.” Herald extended her hands towards Dorian who proceeded to pick her up.

“I don’t think that’s the best idea Lavellan,” Solas interjected approaching them.

“Are you jealous that you’re not the _only_ one to carry her Solas?” Dorian quipped slightly out of breath. She wobbled in his arms for a moment and Solas was trying to assist in steady her in the Tevinter’s arms.

“It’s better if she’s not jittered about so, that there is not further strain placed on her left calf or ankle. Try to remember that if you care,” Solas replied hauntingly.

Dorian turned around and started marching with Lavellan in his arms. Solas took his place in the previous arrangement and was walking in the front with Herald’s staff in hand.

Dorian was not as careful as Solas when carrying her and the latter was glancing over his shoulder too many a time to go unnoticed.

“Do you think that he really _is_ jealous?” Dorian whispered to Lavellan. She knew that elven hearing was superior to humans’ so the apostate would hear it anyway.

“Maybe a bit... yes,” she admitted looking at Solas’ back.

“Would you prefer to be carried by him alone?”

Lavellan did not know what to say. She had feelings for Solas but since he showed restraint in their relation she did not know what to think. She decided to joke about it.

“Of course Dorian. I secretly want him to be the only one to carry me. Forever,” she whispered back.

The Tevinter smiled and started panting after taking a few more steps.

“I’m afraid that it is a challenge to carry the Herald. She may be small and light but she’s still too much to handle.”

The others halted in their procession. Dorian let her slip from his grasp and stand on her good foot.

Three quick steps were heard and she was lifted securely into elven arms.

“Would you mind carry her staff then?” Solas asked. “Please,” he added after a moment.

Lavellan laced her hands behind his neck and wiggled in his embrace.

They started moving again. The camp was in sight.

“You’re insufferable,” he stated.

“Hmm. And that’s the reason you _love_ me,” she remarked sarcastically.

Two heart beats later she heard him admit.

“That’s one of the reasons. Yes.”

_She heard him wrong. He did not say.. No. Yes? No, definitely no._

She looked at him to reads his eyes but they were scanning the path ahead of them.

She decided to joke about it.

“I love you too Solas,” she muttered into his ear.

Hitch in his breath and short inhale of air told her that it was _real_.

He was still walking ahead. They were almost at the camp.

“Good,” he whispered with a nod of his head. “ _Good_.”


End file.
